With you, i'm happy
by Magictub
Summary: I know that there are quite a few of those stories where foxy is friends with a kid and all that, but this is a little different, trust me... also I need help with a cover, if your an artist, P.M. Me (I might not be available sometimes). Why is it that everything goes through shit? 'Cause I feel like i'm the only one who gets talked to like shit. I never knew until this happened.
1. the bite of '87

**Before the story starts, I wanna say that 1. THIS IS A FAN FICTION. I know you're probably gonna put in the comments, "we know it's a fan fiction, so why are you telling me this?" it's because I made a bit of a change in the lore here, it says that the bite of '87 victim was a girl, but for this one, it's a boy. Why? Because he's the main character of this story, and don't go yelling in the comments saying, "Haven't you looked at the lore of the game? A girl got hurt, not a boy!" 'cause I know you're gonna. 2. This is my first story, and I don't know much about this site, so cut me some slack and help me with if I maybe rush the story, if I mess up a word or two, or if I make some characters go OOC (Out Of Character). Last but CERTAINLY not least 3. Please, if you don't like the story, then read something else! OK? OK. Now onwards! To the story!**

**The kid's P.O.V.**

It's pouring on us. luckily, foxy had a raincoat to make sure his circuits didn't fry. "Foxy?" I got his attention, "Hm? What is it, my friend?" he looked like he was zoning out... "have you ever felt pain?" I asked him, "aye... ever since the incident, I thought I could never forgive meself..." he told me glumly. Jeez, he's still rolling over the hill of pain after the incident... I still cringe at it, it's been a month ever since it happened.

**1 Month in the past**

**The kid's P.O.V.**

My mom decided to take me to a new pizzeria in town. It was called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". I could see myself having fun there. Playing with the other kids. I hate animatronics and mascots, something about them freaks me out. I just don't like them, but I hope that they're different from the rest.

We reached the place and it looks like a happy place to be, at least... I thought it was. I'm very shy, and I don't have many friends. Actually, I don't have any friends. I sat alone at one of the mass variety of tables. One of the animatronics, foxy the pirate fox, came over to my table, "a-ahoy there matey! Are you ha-ha-havin a great time?" he said in his programmed cheap but cheery voice. I was trembling a little, but regardless I gave out a small sigh, "I dunno..." I thought I heard a voice then, _run, run away. Now, it's still only day. _"ye kno-know, I might have the p-p-perfect thing ta-do tha-that would cheer anyone up!" he starts doing a dance and I was enjoying it, I actually started joining him after a bit.

Until... it happened.

He started going crazy, his torso started going in directions in-humanely possible. His hook... that thing was sharp. I thought I was frozen in fear, but then I fell.

**Foxy's P.O.V.**

_What happened? Oh shit! This is bad! I didn't mean to hurt him! _Thoughts rushed though my robotic head. ugh, I hate thoughts, but I guess I deserved it. Since I hurt the kid, every kid was scared, all of the adults got there kids and went out of the place, my... quote unquote "Friends" dragged me off to the stage I hated all my life. No... not life, my damn existance, I wish it ended now... I can't though, because if I did, I would just be remembered as a thing behind curtains that deserves to be turned off. Stop stickin' yer thumb up your ass, that's not what I was saying.

They threw me down and Freddy gave me an "i'm going to kill you" look, "What the hell, foxy. You ruined a birthday party, again." bonnie started raising her voice a little, "Why are you so clumsy you little flaming piece of shit!?" Chica, calm as always, mutter just loudly enough, "i knew there was worse, but... why?" I didn't know what to say... I was so shocked about what happened, I didn't respond, "TELL US!" bonnie yelled a little louder. "I... I... I don't know... I lost control... again." I finally spoke, "oh sure 'again' that's what you always say!" bonnie scolded me, "honest to god, it was an accident!" I tried to protest, but Freddy... his face, it stared through me, not like I have a soul... "whatever, you're staying on your stage tonight." they all walked towards the curtain's exit, "you're not coming out until you've thought about your existance." I cowered like a little bitch. Truth is, I hate being a pirate, I hate this stage, I hate this place... what I feel miserable for is the kid... I've always felt anger, sadness, hell, I even cried once, never in my life was I happy. I felt like crying, but I didn't, I was more focused on the kid I hurt. I could hear the place closing up, I saw the person who cleaned up the place lock the doors as the security guard walks in. Yadda Yadda Yadda, how it goes.

I was pissed off at the others, calling me a flaming piece of shit... a clumsy... thing. _I have had enough!_, I thought, I snuck out that night with the part the kid had lost. I had no idea what it was, but I would put it back in the kid. I got to the hospital I hoped he was at, and snuck inside through the vents. Holy shit, it was tight, but it was worth it. I got to his room after a while, and I was glad. I put the part back in, after cleaning it of course, and got out of there. Though... I didn't wanna go back, I don't wanna be controlled, I don't wanna be treated like shit. I had to though, or else... he would look for me...


	2. The visit

**Hello, hello, hello, I'm writing this at 12:34 A.M. and finished at 11:37 A.M. If I were working at the pizzeria, I would've been dead by now! I fell asleep and my phone died (yes, I'm writing this story on my phone). Luckily, my phone saved it, I was so happy. Thanks for sticking with me (if you did) through almost a day waiting, GOD I'M TIRED. Enjoy! Now ONWARDS! TO THE STORY!**

**The kid's P.O.V.**

_What happened? _I looked around, all I see is the bed, a window, some flowers, and my mom. one good thing is that I could move again, but how? I felt the spot that hurt the most, which is totally the first place you should feel. My mom noticed me being awake, "HONEY!" She squeezed me hard, "Oh thank god your ok, your ok, it's ok honey, it's ok.". I couldn't see foxy in the room, "mom, where's foxy?" "Why would you want to see that, that BEAST again?!" she gave me a worried look, "because I wanna see him." I told her, "sweetie, he's a monster, why would you wanna see him again?" she asked again, "I just told you." I gave mom that unamused look. "Look, baby, I'm gonna take you home once you're healed up, ok?" she reassured me, but she didn't get it, I wanted to see foxy again...

**5 Weeks later**

**The kid's P.O.V.**

I did the unthinkable... I snuck out of my house, and went to the pizzeria. I heard rumors they were up and running after midnight, but that's all.

When I got there it was 11:50 P.M., so I went straight to the pirate cove. I saw foxy, he was sitting behind the curtain, alone, sad, and worried. I went into there, "uh... hello?" I announced myself in a normal tone, and foxy turns on, "wha... who?" he spoke. I thought It would play the same voice, but no... "you... you actually spoke... is that voice not programmed?" I was scared at first, but I calmed down, "Is the place dark?" he replied. "I'll take that as a yes..." I sat down next to him, "Why did you come back?" he asked me, "because I forgive you." I plainly said to him, "you... you, forgive me?" he looked shocked, I've never seen an animatronic shocked, emotionally. "I could never forgive myself after it..." he muttered, "Why not?" I looked at him with my head tilted slightly, "because, I tore part of your head off!" he whispered loudly, I asked him, "Why are you whispering?" I whispered back, "because the others will throw you out, and they'll blame me for letting you in..." he told me. "oh, well... I guess I should go then-" "wait, I didn't say you had to go, just to be careful with your voice." he clarified to me. We talked and talked until I fell asleep.

**Foxy's P.O.V.**

_Poor kid, I kept him up all night. I'll be sure to get him home right now._ I picked him up and over my shoulder, and snuck out. Hey, I knew he was hurt still, so I wasn't rough on him. He looked so fragile that even if I dropped him a few inches in the air, he would break a bone. I got him home and snuck back, but something made me wanna go back and kill him... _**DO IT NOW. **__I won't do it! I'm not listening to you anymore! _I ran back to the pizzeria just when it struck 6:00 A.M. I got back to my "prison cell", and shut down.

_**WHY DIDNT YOU DO IT? **_It's him again... _because he was innocent! __**I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK, YOU DO AS I SAY! I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING, AND YOU IGNORED ME! **_I saw his face for a second, I can't stand that ugly piece of shit. He's like Satan, He's an ugly piece of shit too. Personally, I wish I could rip his head off If he were in here. I will never hurt the kid, no matter what my master says.

**The kid's P.O.V.**

_Ugh, where am I? _I woke up in bed, _was it a dream? Was me visiting my favorite, well... fox, a dream? _I got out of bed and went downstairs, "good morning, hon." mom called to me, "good morning, mom." I sat down, "how was your sleep?" she asked, "good, I dreamt of visiting foxy." I answered. She looked at me funny, not "ha ha" funny, "Why? It must've been terrible, wasn't it?" she still thinks I hate foxy, "no, I dreamt of talking with foxy, except he sounded like a human when I talked to him." I basically put it, "well, we all have wierd dreams." mom said, but it couldn't have been a dream... was it? "anyways, I'm taking you to school today." she went back to cooking. All I could think about was foxy today...


End file.
